gleetheunitardsfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Harmony Harpse
Harmony Harpse is a central main character on Glee: The Unitards. Harmony attends Jackson High, and is a junior student there. Harmony is the lead female performer of the glee club, The Unitards, being a part of the team prior to the pilot episode of Season One, In The Beginning. Harmony is currently in a loving relationship with co-captian of The Unitards, Mark LaTerri, or more commonly known as Terri, as of the episode When Alcohol Is Involved, where they shared their first kiss at the official Unitards party. Harmony is very positive when it comes to life. She is always living it out to the fullest, trying out new things and doing everything to her full potential; letting her light shine as bright as it can. She is an outstanding singer, being able to belt out loudly and sing softly and sweetly. Acting and dancing are also two of her many talents. Harmony believes she was born for a glittering life on the stage, although in the episode, Smooth Criminal, after she was kicked out of the glee club by director Jesse St. James, she believed that her dreams were going to fall apart, which showed just how much she wanted to be a performer. She has since re-obtained her confidence though. Harmony has a very bubbly personality, but is sometimes not liked in the glee club because of her amazing singing abilities and acting talents; also because she often gets the lead solos, and the others become jealous, as they would like the lead solos. Although she is often disliked by her classmates in glee club, she has bonded closely to Poppy and Jason, as well as in Duets, Part 2, Winter, as well as bonding with June in The Bright Lights. Harmony is polite, but can snap at people if she becomes annoyed, or if something goes extremely wrong, becoming a disaster. Despite sometimes doing things against others, to her benefit, in The Bright Lights, it is revealed she willingly gave the role of Elphaba in the school's musical production of Wicked to Junette Harris. She also often becomes jealous of other's talent, mostly by their singing abilities, becoming jealous of Winter, June, and Crystal. However, she has amended all these friendships, apart from Crystal, who still remains as her rival. She believes that everyone should be treated equally in life; no matter what race, religion, sexuality or age. Harmony is focused on mainly in Arc One, then slightly in Arc Two. Jgal12 has revealed that she will be featured on a little bit more in Arc Three, however, definitely not as much as Arc One, and slightly more than Arc Two. Harmony Harpse is portrayed by Glee Project season one runner-up and current actress, Lindsay Pearce. For information on Harmony's appearances on '''Glee', please refer to the Harmony page on Glee Wiki.'' Biography Season One 'In The Beginning' Harmony makes her first entrance in the show's pilot episode, where she is seen practicing her rendition of My Favorite Things from The Sound of Music, in front of Jackson High's principal, Patrick Jelly. At the end of the performance, he offers to get The Unitards a new director. After some guessing with The Unitards, the director is discovered to be Jesse St. James. Harmony is impressed, especially because she knew he was from Vocal Adrenaline years ago. Harmony then sings Abracadabra by Jessie J with Liz and Poppy, as a way to recruit new members for the glee club. She meets Terri in the cafeteria, after the performance and he says he'll join. Harmony, Jesse and the glee club watches him perform This Love by Maroon 5 while he auditions, then watching Freddie perform Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen. She also watches Justine and June perform a duet version of There's a Fine, Fine Line originally from Avenue Q as their audition, and a terrible audition with Sugar, Sugar by The Archies performed by Sugar. Cherry Bomb by The Runaways is also sung by Teddy as she auditions for glee club as well. Then a girl called Amanda auditions with Crushcrushcrush originally by Paramore. After the performance, Jesse tells Amanda that she is the new female lead, and Harmony is extremely unhappy and becomes furious, telling him that she is the female lead and that she always will be no matter what, then slapping him in anger. Jesse screams at her, telling her to leave the glee club, then asking Jason, Poppy and Liz to get him an icepack. 'Smooth Criminal' Harmony and Terri with The Unitards, perform Like It Like That by Guy Sebastian, before Jesse comes to teach the club, because Harmony isn't allowed there after she was kicked out in the previous episode. As Harmony exits the choir room, Jesse walks in, disappointed to see Harmony coming back after he had clearly said for her not to come back. Harmony becomes very upset as she seems all her dreams collapsing around her, and anger builds up inside her until she bursts and yells at Jesse. She tells him that she believes she deserves a place back in the club and Jesse angrily replies that she slapped him and that he will not allow violent students to be a part of his club. She then apologizes, telling him that her whole life revolves around singing and that if she isn't a part of the glee club, she doesn't know what to do. Jesse doesn't know whether to allow her back into the club, so he tells her that he'll "keep her posted". Later, Amanda and her friend Rex are being bullied by Laura, the head cheerleader. Harmony comes in and tells her not to pick on them. Jesse sees the whole event unfold. Eventually, Laura gets annoyed at Harmony and walks off. Amanda asks Harmony why she would do that after she got upset because Amanda replaced her as lead. Harmony tells her that she's sorry, and that she wants to be friends with her, leaving Amanda, Rex and Harmony screaming "friends for life!" Later in the episode, while Harmony is at her locker, Jesse approaches her and tells her that he's impressed with the way she was brave enough to stand up to Laura when she was bullying Amanda and Rex. He says that that's the kind of person he wants in the club, therefore, he decides to give her a second chance to audition for the glee club. Firstly, however, he wants to sing a song to let her know that if she doesn't get in, it's not because she slapped him, but because she didn't sing well enough, therefore he sings Take Care of Yourself by Teddy Thompson. By the end of the song, Harmony is crying from the performance. She then thanks him and gets up and performs Taking Chances by Celine Dion. At the end, Harmony asks whether she's in, and he replies with a "No", leaving her telling him that she's going to tell the principal, Patrick Jelly, to try and get him fired, then storming out. Later, Harmony, Freddie and Sugar all walk into the glee club, demanding a spot. Jesse immediately says no, but they continue to hassle him until he agrees. Eventually, Harmony tells Jesse that she's already talked to the principal, and that if he doesn't agree to let them join the glee club, he'll fire him. Jesse is extremely angry, and drags the pianist off the piano seat onto the ground, a sign of his anger. He tells everyone that he hates Jackson High and its students, then storming out, yelling to them, "You're in!". When they hear a thumping into lockers, they all run out of the choir room to see Jesse shoving kids into lockers. Jesse then lets them know that he's changed his mind and he doesn't care if he's fired as director. He visits the choir room to collect some props, when Harmony and Jesse perform an epic duet of Smooth Criminal. 'Preparation Begins' Harmony is arguing with Sugar, when Shelby Corcoran, their new director walks in and sings These Boots Are Made For Walking by Nancy Sinatra. Harmony loved the performance, then after listening to Shelby talk, proposes to let The Unitards perform a little number they've been practicing. She is about to say no, when before she can say anything, The Unitards perform Black Betty originally by Ram Jam. Afterwards, Jesse comes into the choir room, asking to regain his position as director, leaving the club unimpressed and thinking it was rude to do that. Jesse pleads them, and Shelby feels sympathy towards him, so tells the kids that they should perform two numbers; one organized by Jesse, one by Shelby, then seeing which one the kids like the best. Then they would have that director. Shelby's side goes first, with Freddie performing Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen, with Jesse rudely interrupting and singing some of the verses. During the song, the kids push Jesse around, leaving him on the ground, blood dripping from his head. In glee club, Harmony is seen watching Andy as he is singing I Wish, originally by British boy-band, One Direction, secretly singing the performance because he had a crush on June, and because she was dating Tommy. Later on, The Unitards are at the hospital with Shelby to see how Jesse is going. The doctor lets the kids and Shelby know that it's nothing serious, and he will be okay, just a minor injury. Shelby says they're lucky nothing severe and serious happened. Harmony then lets Shelby know that she was in no way involved in hurting Jesse, and Shelby says she knows. At the end of the episode, The Unitards boys perform As Long As You Love Me originally by The Backstreet Boys, with Tommy on lead. Then Freddie and Poppy perform Ain't No Mountain High Enough by Tammi Terrell and Marvin Gaye. The last performance of the episode is Rumor Has It, originally by Adele, being performed by The Unitards girls with Poppy and Laura on lead. 'I Kissed a Girl' Harmony watches Spider Reed audition for glee club with Let It Be by The Beatles. Shelby says he is accepted at the end of the performance, but also lets the club know that she had a meeting with the principal, Patrick Jelly, and if they don't win Sectionals, it's over for them. Harmony doesn't believe it and is upset. Later in glee club, Harmony watches as Laura, Justine and June perform a rock version of I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry, then watches a new kid named Simon Click audition with Nothin' On You originally by Bruno Mars and BOB with Andy. 'When Alcohol Is Involved' In this episode, Harmony reveals that Shelby had left to coach a top show choir in New York, and she thanks Jesse for coming back to coach the Unitards. He then lets the club know he recieved a letter with the competition at Sectionals, and he tells them that they will be going against Vocal Adrenaline and The Sensational Singers. Harmony lets the club know how talented the other clubs are, to their dismay, and leaves them all with no faith at winning. Jesse lightens the mood though. At the official Unitards party that Andy organized, Harmony performs Party Rock Anthem originally by LMFAO ft. Lauren Bennet and GoonRock, with Terri, Simon and Andy. Before anyone has even drunk anything, Harmony freaks out, thinking the party is getting "out of control". Terri then takes her by the hand into a little room. Harmony then tells Terri one of her biggest secrets; that she loves him. Terri is shocked, but says that he loves her back and they talk about their feelings for each other, then share their first kiss. Back at the party, Terri performs a sweet version of She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5, now dedicating it to Harmony. A few days later in the choir room, The Unitards are talking about what happened the night before; Andy got drunk and stripped down too far. They won't stop talking about it, until Harmony tells them not to lose focus on Sectionals. She and Simon then performs Wild Ones by Flo Rida ft. Sia. Liz is saying how disappointed she is that Shelby just left without saying goodbye to them, when suddenly Shelby walks in surprisingly. She tells them that she rescheduled her flight to New York for the next day so she could say goodbye to them. She sings You And I by Lady Gaga, as her goodbye song to them all. Later in glee club the next day, Harmony and Terri perform Honey, Honey by ABBA. Everyone cheers at the end, except for Laura who tells them it was terrible. 'Spying' In glee club, Jesse suggests that The Unitards spy on Vocal Adrenaline, one of their competitions for Sectionals. As they walk out of class, Laura suggests they go during lunch time, but Harmony insists they don't, because she is worried they will get caught. Eventually, Laura tells her that whether she's coming or not, the glee club are all leaving, and that if she wants to come, she'd better come now. In the next scene, The Unitards are spying on Vocal Adrenaline. They watch Carlton Ayers, the lead performer of Vocal Adrenaline, singing I Love You, I Do from Dreamgirls. After the performance, the members of Vocal Adrenaline leave, and Harmony instructs The Unitards to quickly leave, still worrying about being caught. Then Carlton runs back on stage and catches them. After The Unitards lying about their identity, he lets them leave. Afterwards, Terri and Spider are invited to Tommy's house. They perform And I Love Her by The Beatles, Spider singing it to his ex-girlfriend who left him with the child, Tommy to June, and Terri to Harmony. At the end, Terri confesses that he loves Harmony. In the choir room, all the Unitards are talking about "Harmonerri", the relationship between Harmony and Terri. Spider was the one who was telling everyone about them, after Terri had told him the day before. When Harmony walks in and finds out about Terri telling Spider about it, she gets upset and angry, and sings Part of Me, originally by Katy Perry. 'Break Up' Before the episode, Harmony broke into Terri's locker and planted a note informing him she's in the auditorium and is waiting to talk to him. When face to face, she comes off rude when she shouts at him for wondering how she got into his locker. He says sorry and following quickly, she does the same. She realises she overreacted, though Terri corrects her saying he thought differently. Harmony believes that they need to start playing their relationship truthfully, being honest with one another. The pair of them promise to meet that agreement. In the choir room, Terri breaks out singing The Art of Love, originally by Guy Sebastian and Jordin Sparks, Harmony begins to sing with him. 'Popularity' Jesse sadly walks into the choir room confirming he's got some bad news, Harmony is upset, and wondering what the news could be, she assumes that the club is cut. He reveals that he had a meeting with the principal, and it went well so he's deciding to spend more money on their club, but only if they'll take part in the school musical. Harmony, though honoured, says they need to practice for their Sectionals performances, but when he tells her the musical will be Wicked, she gets all excited and happy, obviously thinking she'll be Glinda even before auditioning. 'A Win?' When Teddy and the Unitards are wondering where Poppy is, Jason reveals she transferred to Carmel High and is now a member of Vocal Adrenaline, he says it’s all because of Harmony, as she’s performing a solo, a duet and leading the group performance. Harmony defends herself saying she’s the key to their win. Poppy walks into the choir room and Harmony tells her to get out, Poppy reasons she'll return to The Unitards in the future if Harmony agrees to stop hogging the spotlight, yet she’s told by the girl herself that it’s rude for her to come back and think her place is still available. Harmony briefs Jesse, telling him that Sugar has the flu; Poppy transferred; Liz was at home; and June, Justine and Laura have left the club. Harmony attempts to talk to Justine, urging her to return. Before she can say one more word, Justine says she'll come back which Harmony thinks she’s joking, but she’s not. Justine asks her if she wants her to get Laura and June back, she’s told that if she can to do so. Jesse and Harmony have a moment when Jesse thanks her for getting through to Justine, which ended with her, Laura and June returning. At Sectionals, Harmony sings Domino by Jessie J, as the opening number, she and Justine perform Stand Up, also by Jessie J, and Laura performs LaserLight, by Jessie J ft. David Guetta with her. Later, in the auditorium, Poppy returns and she receives thanks from Harmony, who was happy with what she said to Jesse during the competition. Poppy asks her if Carlton can join and Harmony says he can. The episode finishes with Harmony singing Rainbow by Jessie J, with Justine, Laura, Poppy and Carlton. 'One Will Always Follow' Harmony assigns Amanda, Rex and Teddy to count the votes from the Unitards, determining whether Jesse should be welcomed back as their director or not. The next day in the choir room, Harmony meets with the three, and they bring the results and return Harmony's box. Unexpectedly, it is revealed that Harmony had already rigged the votes, not allowing Jesse to return, as well as the three rigging the votes to allow him to return. Amanda and Harmony argue over whether he should return, and eventually Teddy gets angry and tells Harmony that everyone deserves a second chance in life and reminds her of when she was kicked out of glee club and how Jesse let her return. Teddy storms out. Later, it is revealed that Jesse was welcomed back, as he thanks Jason in the courtyard. After Jason was slushied by Angelo, Harmony helped Jason clean the slushie from him in the bathrooms. Later in glee club, a new girl named Winter auditions, performing Whisper by Evanescence. At the end, Winter thanks them and leaves. Harmony discusses how she is jealous of her talent and she secretly believes that Winter is better than her. 'Duets' Duets, Part 1 The Unitards have their first official competition; duets. Because the numbers for duet partners are uneven, Jesse and new staff member Amy Sky decide that one person and their duet partner should sing twice. Harmony puts her hand up instantly into the air, as does June and Sugar, but Jesse decides to showcase Simon's talent instead. Harmony plans duet ideas with her partner, Winter. Harmony thinks that they should something by Barbra Streisand but Winter is barely interested as she's thinking about Jason the whole time. She confides in Harmony telling her about what happened between her and Jason. Harmony reassures Winter that it doesn't matter about her bisexuality as the Unitards is full of LGBT members. Harmony lets Winter out, seemingly making amends for the events in One Will Always Follow. Duets, Part 2 Harmony is first seen watching Sugar and Simon's duet of Mind Your Manners by Chiddy Bang. She is later seen in glee club, when Rex and Amanda are trying to hide Laura's presumed sexuality, with Winter trying to hide it as well, and Harmony trying to find out what they are talking about, even though she was the one who originally told Winter in Duets, Part 1. Amanda and Rex eventually perform their duet of Raise Your Glass by P!nk. In the next scene, Harmony is on the auditorium stage, when she welcomes Winter to the stage to perform their duet. They perform a mash-up of Born This Way / Express Yourself, by Lady Gaga / Madonna. Jason is impressed with it, and later persues Winter, whilst talking to Harmony at her locker. Winter ignores him and Harmony pulls him aside to a corner and lets him know that he has caused Winter enough pain and to let go of her. Later in glee club, Harmony watches as Jason and Freddie perform their duet of Good News, as Jason's attempt to win over Winter again, however, no actions are taken by the two after the song. Hello, Hello, originally by Elton John and Lady Gaga, is afterwards sung by Spider and Laura, as their duet for the competition, and Harmony watches the sweet performance. Jesse, then with Amy, announces the duet competition winners, Harmony thinking it must have been her and Winter, although she is disappointed when she is told by Jesse and Amy that everyone is the winner, as they couldn't pick just one couple to win. She recieves an official Unitards certificate award and trophy happily, as does everyone else. 'The Bright Lights' In this episode, Harmony is first seen in the auditorium of another school with The Unitards. Harmony buys tickets to this concert event, which eventually became fully booked. She meets with Crystal Wright, the lead vocalist of The Musical Melodies. Crystal performs "Spotlight" and Harmony happily watches, thinking she is amazing. After the event, Harmony meets with Crystal, and it is revealed that The Musical Melodies are going up against The Unitards at the upcoming Regionals. They decide upon singing a duet of "I Don't Wanna Wait" by The Veronicas, as they both agree on friendly competition, and not rivalry. At the end, Crystal asks Harmony what she wants to do after her high school life, and she says she plans on going to NYADA. Crystal replies saying that she wants to go there too. Harmony becomes jealous of Crystal, her talents through her voice (when she sang), her confidence, and her prettiness/beauty. Harmony says she has to go and then leaves. Later, June invites Harmony to the auditorium. June gets straight down to the point, and asks whether Harmony really did refuse the position of Elphaba in the musical of Wicked, for June. Harmony knows she did, but lies and says she didn't pass it down to her out of generosity of her heart. June then brags, saying that she was better, to which Harmony still doesn't want to spill the secret to her. Instead, she gets angry at June and says that June's just annoyed at her because she wants to take over as the captain and lead female vocalist of The Unitards. June admits that she wants that responsibility, but defends herself saying that she will easily bring the Unitards to a Nationals championship in 2014, when Harmony is gone and has left Jackson High for good. Afterwards, at Terri's locker, Harmony is getting a shoulder and back massage from Terri. Then June comes over and asks if she could speak privately to Harmony. She says it's fine and Terri leaves. June apologizes for snapping and getting angry at Harmony, saying that she just needs to have patience and learn to wait for her turn to shine as the Unitards captain in 2014. They both forgive each other. They decide that since they're now friends, they should sing a duet in glee club, and they agree upon "The Shadow of Your Smile" by Barbra Streisand. Terri happily smiles at Harmony throughout the performance. After the performance, in the halls of Jackson High, Harmony says that she's really sorry for being a "spotlight hogger" and "stealing her spotlight". She also admits that she did in fact forfeit the position of Elphaba which she rightfully earned for June. She thanks Harmony. June then says that Harmony has inspired her to audition for NYADA, and Harmony immediately stresses, worried as she had just made a friend, and would now have to ditch her for her own audition into NYADA. However, June reminds her that she doesn't audition until 2014, when she's a senior, which relieves Harmony giantly. Later, when Winter and Jason are performing "This Is Our Song" with The Unitards, June and Harmony are seen hugging each other. They had developed a new-found friendship in each other. 'Be Strong ' Although Harmony's role in this episode is quite minimal, she still makes a small appearance in the choir room with The Unitards discussing how half of the members of the glee club are absent that day. 'This Is Who I Am ' In the auditorium, June and Justine perform "Defying Gravity" from Wicked, and Harmony sings backing vocals as she is playing a citizen of Oz in the musical. When Mr. Hadberg, the new principal, replacing Mr. Jelly, comes and tells the cast and Jesse that the musical is over due to the rights to the musical never being originally bought, Harmony is very upset. Songs Season One Solos Duets Solos (In A Group Number) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Members of The Unitards Category:Regular Characters Category:Season One Characters